Episódio 1
Sabina Chevalier Hey. Esta garota sou eu. Uma garota de óculos fundos de garrafa e cabelo bagunçado. Vc deve tá se perguntando, "O quê diabos ela vai fazer aqui? Iniciar um filme de drama ou algo do tipo?". Na verdade eu não vou iniciar com o clichê de bullyng ou a garota invisível que ninguém entende. Eles podem não conhecer meu nome. Sabina. Mas conhecem esse nome; Dreamer. Eu já fui presa várias vezes por ser pega elaborando assaltos. Já fui banida de estados e presa em cárcere privado. Mas.... há três anos atrás eu fui responsável pelo "Maior Assalto da Suíça." Eu não fui pega. Na verdade, a minha mafia inteira foi presa. Mas eu não fui. Por quê agora eu tinha ele. "Doojoo". Eu nasci com uma tal doença onde eu pareço mais nova que o normal. Quando você é uma grande criminosa tem que esconder seus 28 anos de todos, certo? Eu me mudei pro Canadá, mudei minha aparência, refiz documentos, fiz identidades falsas, usei tônicos de alteração de voz. E agora sou uma jovem de 16 anos no Ensino Médio. Nem é tão ruim assim. O governo canadense ficou chocado com as notícias de que crimes frequentes andam acontecendo em seu estado. Eles a nomearam de "Dreamer". O FBI, a CIA, ninguém conseguiu achar a Dreamer. Vários foram presos. É realmente divertido ver inocentes sofrendo por erros seus. Eu também sou diagnosticada com sociopatia e psicopatia, na verdade, a Stella é, uma das milhares de identidades falsas. P.V. Sabina Eu estava caminhando para a Escola, com minhas roupas de frio e minha bolsa estilo 'hipster'. Estava nevando, estavamos na época de Inverno no Canadá. Mike Burch Meu nome é Mike Burch, um simples garoto loiro de olhos azuis que quase nunca fala com ninguém. Antes, minha vida era apenas surfar e nadar, ficar na praia e desenhar, mas isso tudo mudou depois que recebi ela, Iruu, minha Kwami. Eu sou um daqueles garotos que só faz seus deveres na escola e fica na dele, não há muito para contar sobre mim. Mas como eu disse, tudo mudou quando ganhei meu Miraculous. Por mais que seja inseguro sobre mim mesmo, eu acho que sou bom como um super-herói, na verdade, eu não sou eu quando sou o Finman, viro uma pessoa diferente. Tudo muda, quando os outros não sabem quem eu sou, eu posso ser quem eu quiser, me pergunto se o Finman é quem eu realmente sou. Atrás de uma máscara você pode se revelar sem ter vergonha de ser quem é. Bem, esse sou eu, uma pessoa simples, que quase não é notada. Mas isso é bom, pois assim ninguém descobre quem é o Finman de verdade. Eu sinto que eu sou muito mais eu com uma máscara no rosto. P.V Mike Eu estava indo de carro com meu pai à escola, como sempre, enquanto via as notícias do jornal no meu celular, pessoas tentando descobrir quem era o Finman, mas falhando miseravelmente... Emma Zhang Errr... olá? Eu sou Emma Zhang, eu sou uma garota comum... eu acho... não mais... eu vivo no Canadá desde que eu nasci, minha vida era bem... vamos dizer normal para não dizer chata, antes deu achar o Kumma, ele me disse que é uma espécie de espirito mágico ou algo assim... Eu sou o tipo de garota que... ninguém se importa. Eu não me destaco muito, também, não procuro me destacar, as vezes na escola quando falo com alguém, eu me sinto uma boba... sou totalmente desestrada e tenho certeza de que não se deve confiar em mim pra muita coisa. Por muito tempo, eu tive medo, medo de falar alguma coisa errada, de fazer alguma coisa errada, ou até de que algo me acontecesse. Isso agora mudou, eu não tenho direito de ter medo. Preciso fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudar todos na cidade, sei que eles podem não me ver como alguém importante, mas não é por isso que vou deixá-los, se posso ajudar, e eu posso, eu irei. Como Emma, ou como Renshou. Acho que é só isso que tenho a dizer sobre mim... P.V Emma Estou indo a escola a pé, como sempre faço, sem me importar com o mundo a minha volta. Sabina (Pensando) Para registrar um pouco sobre a cidade que estou ficando, eu fiz um álbum de memórias, descobri que o FBI e o governo canadense tão confiando a segurança na cidade na mão de 3 super heróis que parecem ter saído de um desenho animado. Mas não os subestime. Eles já venceram criminosos grandes, impediram grandes roubos e etc. Parece que eu não sou a única com um Kwami aqui. Mike Depois de sair do carro e dizer tchau ao meu pai, eu caminho até o campus da escola e vejo aquela garota estranha, qual era o nome dela mesmo? Sabina? Os outros garotos já amam ela... Sabina (Pensando) Há uns dez anos atrás, dois heróis como nós salvavam Paris, Ladybug e Catnoir. Seus miraculouses eram mais importantes que todos os outros e eles estão guardado numa caixa num Museu de Paris atualmente. Foi isso que meu Kwami contou. Ele especificou que nossos miraculous tem um cargo mais baixo que o de Ladybug e Cat Noir. Mas ainda sim está no topo na Hierarquia de Miraculouses. O atual guardião está desaparecido, mas o meu kwami disse que no Canadá era o último local que o mesmo foi visto. Ele também disse que há uma possibilidade de sua jóia ter sido roubada até cair em minhas mãos. Mike (Pensando) Ela parece estra pensando em uma coisa importante... por que ela não fala com ninguém, será que é como eu? hm... Emma Eu chego a escola, quase atrasada, fiquei muito feliz por não me atrasar de novo. Olho pros lados, vejo Mike e a garota nova que ainda não tive coragem de perguntar o nome... não sei se converso com eles ou se continuo caminhando. Iruu Iruu poe a cabeça pra fora do bolso da minha mochila Vai Mike, conversa com ela, é sua chance de ter um outro amigo além de mim. Mike Eu não sei... Eu me intimido com essas pessoas como ela... Que todos gostam... E se ela me achar um estranho idiota? Sabina Olha pra ele percebendo seu ato estranho de falar sozinho. Emma Olho de relance para Mike, tenho quase certeza de que ouvi alguma coisa. Mas decido ignorar. Mike Eu estou olhando pra ela a um tempo. E vejo que ela esta me olhando também Meu corpo entra em choque sem saber o que fazer Eu ando todo duro pra bem longe de lá no outro lado do campus e sento em um banco sozinho Sabina Caminha até ele lentamente, e sento do lado dele. Mike Eu olho pra ela em desespero É.... Oi.. eu Sou Michel, quer dizer Michael mas me chama de Michael, digo, Mike... Emma Volto a olhar para Mike, contenho um riso, parece que ele está prestes a explodir. Mike ...................................... Sabina Legal. Mike Desculpa eu preciso sair, quer dizer, ir ao banheiro... Emma Continuo andando até a sala, evitando ao máximo rir de Mike, até que quando estou bem próximo aos dois tropeço e caio. Athena Bourgeois Começa a rir alto, estava olhando pra eles o tempo todo Mike Eu corre todo duro ao banheiro, e sento na privada, gritando internamente. Emma Mas... que droga... Sabina Eu dou de ombros. Sabina (pensando) Sabia que tinha gente me adorando. Eu merecia aquilo, aliás quem não iria gostar duma criminosa que se safou da cadeira elétrica? Freezy-Último Sábado às 23:36 Iruu sai do meu bolso @Iruu Caramba... Você é um fracasso mesmo hein? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Sábado às 23:37 Mas não era hora de pensar na minha adolescência falsa. Era hora de pensar na minha primeira missão de crime no Canadá. Achar o Guardião(editado) Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Sábado às 23:37 Eu me levanto, sacudo a poeira e continuo andando até a escola. Freezy-Último Sábado às 23:37 @Mike Nossa... Obrigado... Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Sábado às 23:38 Checo meu bolso, eh, parece que nem o impacto é capaz de tirar Kumma de seu sono. Freezy-Último Sábado às 23:39 @Iruu Mike... eu estou brincando... Levanta daí, vai beber uma água, a vida continua... @Mike Isso foi tipo... -50 pontos na minha reputação... @Iruu Você não tem reputação. @Mike O que deu em você hoje? Mas é verdade... @Mike Preciso ir pra aula... Não quero chegar atrasado... 11 de Fevereiro de 2018 Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:00 Mike sai do banheiro e sem querer esbarra em um menino que está entrando no banheiro @Mike Er... Desculpa... Eu preciso ir... Mike vai pra dentro de sua sala e senta em sua cadeira emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:05 Sabina era da sua sala e ela se senta ao seu lado lendo um Livro. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:06 Emma entra na sala, se senta em sua cadeira e começa a jogar no celular. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:06 Mike pega uma folha de seu caderno, um lápis e começa a desenhar emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:06 @Sabina Você desenha bem. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:06 Mike desenha iruu quando ela olha, ele logo amassa a folha @Mike AH! é... obrigado...(editado) @Mike Esse estava bem feio... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:08 @Sabina O que você estava desenhando, na verdade? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:08 @Mike Nada, apenas um rato... ou algo parecido... @Mike Não tente entender Aka-Último Domingo às 16:09 Entra na sala, sem falar nada, senta na frente. P.V Liam Eu sou alguém de dificil acesso, não costumo falar com as pessoas, é tecnicamente dificil, eu sou meio... Tímido. Bom, em quase todas horas. Mas quando tem um tempinho, eu sou Quaint, um herói de ornitorrinco que salva nossa cidade de vilões e essas coisas. Meu melhor amigo é meu Kwami, Nibb, um Kwami ornitorrinco muito fofo... Quando dá, eu costumo ler coisas, sou bom com isso. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:09 @Sabina Interessante. Diz voltando á ler seu livro. A professora chega na sala. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:11 Desliga o celular. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:12 Droga... preciso tomar mais cuidado com o que eu desenho... Aka-Último Domingo às 16:12 Centraliza a visão no quadro emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:14 Professora: Classe. Bom dia. Diz colocando suas coisas sobre a mesa. Hoje temos uma aluna nova. Venha. Apresente-se. Sabina vai até a frente. @Sabina Eu sou Sabina, e isso é a única coisa que vocês devem saber de mim. Volta pra sua mesa. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:15 @Mike (pensando) Hm... Garota estranha... O que eu to falando, eu sou o mais estranho... Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:16 @Emma (Pensando) Então tá, né... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:16 Depois de um tempo, um tempo bem entediante, as aulas acabam. Sabina pega suas coisas no seu armário e esconde seu livro lá dentro, preocupada. Ela anda lentamente até a saída e alguém a chama, ela se vira e era Liam. @Sabina Eu te conheço?(editado) Aka-Último Domingo às 16:17 Balança a cabeça em sinal de não Mike vai até seu armário, e olha pro lado, ele vê Liam conversando com Sabina emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:17 @Sabina Tá, mas o que você quer? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:17 @Mike (pensando) Espero que ele não seja mais um desses admiradores idiotas.. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:18 @Aka Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:19 Emma se levanta, guarda seu material no armário e vai indo para casa. Aka-Último Domingo às 16:19 @Liam Q-qual era o livro que você estava lendo? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:19 Mike coloca seu sketch book e materiais no armário, depois de fecha-lo ele sai andando emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:20 @Sabina fica um pouco preocupada mas logo se recupera, usando sua habilidade de mentir muito bem. Acho que você não deve conhecer, eu gosto muito de clássicos, sabe? Aka-Último Domingo às 16:20 @Liam Ah.. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:20 @Mike (pensando) Hm... Realmente espero que ele não seja... Ela é estranha.... Mike sem olhar pra onde está indo esbarra em Liam caindo em cima dele Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:21 Começa a jogar no celular, o que faz com que ela esbarre em Sabina.(editado) Aka-Último Domingo às 16:21 @Liam (pensando) '-' Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:22 Mike olha pra Liam emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:22 @Sabina Com licença? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:22 Mike olha pra Sabina Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:22 @Emma Desculpa... Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:22 Mike olha pra Emma SAIKO-SAMA EU VOU SURPREENDER-Último Domingo às 16:22 Athena pega a sua mochula e vai para a biblioteca Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:22 @Mike (pensando) RUN emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:22 @Sabina Tanto faz. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:22 Mike se levanta e corre o mais rápido possível até o carro de seu pai(editado) Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:22 @Emma (Pensando) Ufa... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:23 @Sabina Mas então, Guerra e Paz por Liev Tolstói. Eu amo esse livro e amaria ter um amigo que o gostasse também. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:23 @Mike Pai... Por favor me tira daqui... Aka-Último Domingo às 16:23 @Liam (pensando) Garoto esquisito... Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:23 @Emma Guerra e Paz? Meu deus, eu adoro esse livro. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:24 @Sabina Jura? Realmente achei que não tinha ninguém que gostasse de Clássicos. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:25 @Tony O que foi filho, você tá bem? Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:25 @Emma Minha mãe é... bem antiquada por assim dizer, eu vi ela lendo e li de curiosidade. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:25 @Mike Não... Não é nada... só aconteceu um desastre constrangedor... como sempre... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:25 @Sabina Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Diz caminhando até o banheiro e se trancando numa cabine.(editado) Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:26 Olha para Liam. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:26 Doojoo sai de sua bolsa. @Doojoo Você me da medo às vezes. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:26 @Emma Errr... oi? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:26 @Sabina Falou a criatura que teve como portador um dos maiores vilões da humanidade. @Doojoo Por quê veio aqui, aliás? @Sabina Preciso de ajudinha sua. Tá na hora de se transformar para testar a segurança dessa cidade. Entende? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:27 Mike chega em sua casa(editado) ele sai do carro e abre a porta de casa depois vai ao seu quarto arrumar suas coisas e se trocar emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:28 @Doojoo Claramente. Entra em sua gargantilha e a transforma numa heroína com uma máscara cobrindo sua boca, um cabelo loiro metade rosa, um 'maiô' com mangas até metade de sua mão e uma meia grande até metade da coxa e uma bota. Tudo com cor preto e alguns detalhes rosa. Na sua bolsa coloca uma roupa, um mini shorts, um tênis all-star e um blusão com bolso. Ela sai do banheiro e da escola, sem ninguém notar sua presença como heroína. Ela logo entra num beco, onde pula em cima de um Museu. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:30 Mike sai de seu quarto e senta no sofá, para ver as notícias @Iruu Hm... parece que estão procurando por homens adultos com cabelo azul... @Iruu Nunca vão te achar assim... @Mike Que bom ,é melhor dessa forma(editado) Aka-Último Domingo às 16:35 @Liam O-oi. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:35 @Emma Oi. Percebe que já tinha dito oi. @Emma É... digo... tudo bem?(editado) emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 16:38 Ela pressiona suas mãos em cima de quatro gárgulas que estavam acima do Museu, e as imensas estátuas começam a se mecher e voam pela cidade destruindo carros, como estava em clima pós-neve, ninguém percebeu @Dreamer. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:38 @Moça do Jornal Todos se perguntam, quem são eles, quem são esses super-heróis que nos salvaram ontem das mãos de um super-vilão? Estão teorizando que um deles, seria John Patrick, o cantor famoso de cabelo azul que tem traços parecidos com Finman, mas ele negou. Aka-Último Domingo às 16:40 @Liam Sim, e você? Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:41 @Emma Também... tchau. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:41 Mike ouve um som de destruição vindo de fora Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:41 Emma se vira e vai andando até o som de destruição. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:41 ele levanta do sofá e olha pela janela, e vê que o carro de seu pai foi destruido @Mike Iruu... O que foi isso? @Mike Nada que o Finman não possa parar! @Mike Iruu Nadadeiras no lugar! Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:43 Emma olha para a rua e vê vários carros destruídos. @Emma Kumma... Kumma... Kumma acorda. @Kumma Hã? Já está na hora? @Emma Já. Kumma, Despertar! Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:44 Mike se transforma em um super-herói com nadadeiras, uma roupa colada de cor azul, e seu cabelo troca de loiro para azul. Ele ganha uma máscara preta que cobre seu rosto Finman pega seu cajado, pula pela janela e estica ele para chegar ao teto de sua casa. Finman vira o cajado para trás, pula e atira, recebendo um grande impulso Aka-Último Domingo às 16:46 Liam sai correndo pra biblioteca @Nibb Já tá na hora da gente ver série ou ainda estamos na escola? Olha ao redor Ah.(editado) Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:48 @Finman Super... Velocidade! Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:48 Emma se transforma. Seu cabelo se prende em um rabo de cavalo e cresce até a altura dos joelhos e usa uma tiara com orelhas de urso, ela ganha uma roupa marrom colada e uma máscara da mesma cor que cobre seu rosto. Aka-Último Domingo às 16:49 @Liam Ri Liam, transformar! Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:50 @Renshou Agora sim. Renshou voa procurando por algo estranho. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:51 Finman corre e pula de construção em construção, atirando com seu cajado para dar mais inpulso, atravessando rapidamente o bairro Finman da uma cabeçada em Renshou sem querer @Finman Aí minha cabeça.... @Renshou Ai, Fin, não olha por onde pula? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:54 @Finman Você devia abrir caminho pra mim, isso sim. Aka-Último Domingo às 16:54 @Quaint estica sua espada e pula até onde os dois heróis estão Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:55 @Renshou Como? Eu nem vi você pulando que nem um macaco na minha direção. Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:55 @Finman Af, chegou quem não devia, ainda atrasado... @Finman E, eu sou um golfinho, não um macaco Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 16:56 @Renshou Por isso eu disse "Que nem um" suas técnicas são tão ruins quanto sua interpretação... Renshou gira o cutelo nas mãos. @Renshou Um dos dois pelo menos viu o que aconteceu? Freezy-Último Domingo às 16:57 @Finman Eu vi, alguma criatura destruiu o carro do meu pai... quer dizer, um carro aí... Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:00 @Finman Enfim, vamos logo @Finman Precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:01 @Renshou Você tá quieto, Quaint, aconteceu algo? Aka-Último Domingo às 17:01 Balança com a cabeça em sinal de não @Quaint Só tô esperando a gente ir ver o que tá acontecendo. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:02 @Finman Okay, então vamos Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:02 Uma gárgula passa a frente deles.(editado) @Renshou Vamos logo, meninos. Renshou voa atrás da Gárgula. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:04 @Finman É impressão minha... ou um Gárgula de pedra acabou de passar voando do nosso lado...? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:04 Sabina vai até Finman. @Sabina Fin-man?! @Sabina Eu pesquise muito sobre você! Sou sua fã! É tão bom ver você ao vivo. Respira de ansiedade @Sabina Pode tirar fotos? Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:05 @Renshou Ei, volta aqui, morcego de pedra. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:06 @Finman Eu tenho uma fã? é... Sim pode, tira aí... Aka-Último Domingo às 17:06 @Quaint (Pensando) Menina atirada. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:06 Tiramos uma selfie e saio feliz. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:07 Renshou consegue alcançar a gárgula e a derruba do céu. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:07 @Finman como ela subiu nesse prédio.....?(editado) Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:07 @Renshou Mas... cadê aqueles dois. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:07 @Finman .............Acho melhor não me perguntar........... @Finman É o que? cade a Renshou? Vamos atrás dela emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:08 @Sabina Vai para sua casa, num bairro de ricos, uma casa grande e bonita. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:08 Finman usa sua super-velocidade para ir atrás dela Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:09 Renshou vai até a Gárgula. @Renshou O que você está fazendo? Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:10 @Finman Como você é lerdo! Diz ele correndo em círculos para não ter que recarregar o poder. Ele pega na mão dele(editado) @Finman Vem, eu te ajudo Aka-Último Domingo às 17:10 @Quaint Hã... Que emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:10 @Sabina Acho que já deu. Se transforma em Dreamer e usa seu poder básico, fazendo a gargula ir para cima de Renshou e ela e as outras três cairem no chão em cima de carros e casas. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:11 Renshou segura os braços da Gárgula. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:11 @Dreamer Acho que funcionou. Se destransforma e escreve num caderno; "Segurança: Imediata" Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:11 finman esbarra na gárgula fazendo ela cair de cara na rua @Finman É o que? elas quebraram.... @Finman Eu nem precisei usar minha Ult... Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:13 @Renshou Eu... não fiz isso... Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:13 @Finman Você tá bem? Finman pega na mão de renshou e a ajuda a levantar Aka-Último Domingo às 17:14 @Quaint Ainda tô tentando entender o que está havendo e como posso ajudar. Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:14 @Renshou Não precisa. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:14 @Finman Você parece machucada... Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:15 @Renshou Eu não estou. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:15 @Finman Tem certeza de que está bem? Você acabou de cair do céu, direto no asfalto...(editado) emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:16 No outro dia. 4:00 AM P.V. SABINA Ela estava acordada na cama montando um quadro cheio de fotos de Finman, páginas rasgadas de jornais, papéis de entrevistas e impressões de notícias. Ela pega um papel sobre denúncias contra os heróis. Ela lê varias coisas sobre destruiu minha casa, foi grosso comigo e uma simbologia citando que eles são obras de Satan, Illuminati ou FBI. Ela imprime teorias da conspiração e coloca no quadro, ela lê bem e vai até o outro quadro, conectando suspeitos, nenhum de cabelo azul, mas todos com uma base de estrutura igual á Finman, com papéis dizendo uma confirmação de Finman sobre sua identidade e que ele não era nenhum dos suspeitos. Ela coloca mais uma foto de um jovem igualzinho á Mike, mas não era ele. Ela começa á fazer pesquisas sobre o jovem, incluindo suas redes sociais e assim consegue sua localização por meio do Facebook. 7:30 AM Sabina corre para escola ela estava atrasada, ela chega na sala e todos falavam sobre a atitude dos heróis e as gárgulas. Ela escuta vários do tipo "Eram aliens, eram robôs, eram demônios, era tudo mentira, etc." Aka-Último Domingo às 17:23 Liam adentra a escola e se dirige a sala e centraliza sua visão no quadro Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:24 Emma entra na sala e senta no seu lugar. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:25 Mike entra em sua sala e ouve várias coisas sobre os heróis emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:29 @Sabina Vai até Mike ansiosa porem séria. Mike! Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:29 @Mike Mike se assusta OI! Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:30 Emma começa a jogar em seu celular. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:30 @Sabina Algum Sam Burton já estudou aqui? Ele era meu ex-namorado e eu quero saber onde ele está agora. Ele disse que viajaria para essa cidade por questões de estudos.(editado) Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:31 @Mike Andrew Burton.... Andrew Burton.... Não me lembro de ter ouvido esse nome.... @Mike Me desculpa, mas não sei emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:32 Em sua repetição do nome "Sam Burton", Emma escuta e demonstra certo conhecimento.(editado) @Sabina Ah okay... Se senta ao lado de Emma(editado) Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:40 @Emma Você... queria saber do Andrew? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:40 @Sabina Sim! Você o conhece? Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:40 @Emma Ele estudava aqui até ano retrasado... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:41 @Sabina Sabe onde ele tá morando agora? Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:41 @Emma Foi morar com o pai em Toronto, se não me engano. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:41 @Sabina Sabe aonde certinho? Jorge mais legal que geral-Último Domingo às 17:41 @Emma Bem... eu tenho o contato dele, posso pegar pra você. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:42 @Sabina Muito obrigada!! @Sabina (pensando) Te pegamos Finman.(editado) Depois da Aula. Sabina volta ao banheiro coloca uma peruca de cabelo longo e ruivo, sardas falsas, unhas postiças, uma roupa preta de frio, e uma touca preta. Ela sai e esbarra em Mike. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:45 @Mike Aí...! Desculpa! quem é você mesmo? @Mike Nunca te vi antes aqui... Ela tenta esconder o rosto com todas as forças @Mike Hm.... Você tá bem? Não fala nada.... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:47 @Sabina Maddie. força uma voz fina, que era bem real. Eu sou meio tímida desculpa... Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:48 @Mike Tudo bem eu sei como é.... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:48 @Sabina Sabe? Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:48 @Mike Sim, sei @Mike ................................... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:49 @Sabina Finalmente alguém que me entende. @Sabina (pensando) Calma... sem pressa... Ele não vai sair de lá de repente. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:49 @Mike Hehe... Me sinto do mesmo jeito.... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:49 @Sabina As pessoas te acham estranho ás vezes. É ruim... @Sabina muito... Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:50 @Mike Sim... Bastante... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:51 @Sabina Principalmente quando se é bissexual assumida e tem medo de apanhar enquanto tiver voltando pra casa... Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:51 @Mike Eu sei como é... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:51 @Sabina Sabe? Uau... Parece que eu estou menos tímida. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:52 @Mike Só que não sou assumido... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:52 @Sabina Você é? Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:52 @Mike O pessoal daqui é bem violento... @Mike Na minha casa sabem, mas, fora dela, ninguém. Mike percebe que acabou de contar @Mike Bem, você é nova? é de que sala? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 17:53 @Sabina Cara... foi muito bom falar com você... você é um heroi do dia á dia... @Sabina Na verdade, acabei de me inscrever na escola, parece que as vagas podem ser adiquiradas por sorteio. Freezy-Último Domingo às 17:54 @Mike Herói? Eu? Olha bem pra minha cara e vê se eu sou um herói? @Mike Eu sou muito tímido e não falo com quase ninguém... Aka-Último Domingo às 18:00 @Liam .. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Último Domingo às 22:13 @Sabina (pensando) Mike. Você é meu próximo suspeito. @Sabina Eu preciso ir agora. Podemos nos ver amanhã depois da aula? @Sabina No Smart Mouth Cafe. 12 de Fevereiro de 2018 emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 13:51 @Sabina Nem perguntei seu nome. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 13:52 @Mike Hm... Não sei, acho que sim, meu nome é Mike! emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 13:53 @"Maddie" Okay. Te vejo amanhã? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:36 Sabina se esconde num beco entre as casas de Andrew e seu vizinho. Ela se transforma. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:37 Pessoas olham na direção de Mike se perguntando com quem ele estava falando emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:37 Ela abre a porta com seu poder e logo procura qualquer arma, e acha um pé de cabra, depois invade o quarto de Andrew procurando por pistas. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:37 @Mike Er... Você sabe né.... Ombro falante! mike corre pelos corredores emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:38 Ela acha várias notícias sobre Finman e coisas sobre o Finman. @Dreamer Que tipo de maluco tem tudo isso sobre um super herói? Ela acha uma caixa trancada e logo levita o pé de cabra e abre a caixa. Ela acha vários planos e neles tavam escrito "Dia D". Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:39 Mike corre pra fora da escola e vê m recorte de jorfnal no chão emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:39 Onde havia várias rotas de Finman, como se Andrew fosse matar o mesmo. Ela ouve alguém chegando. Andrew vai até seu quarto e vê as coisas dele. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:39 Ele pega, e vê uma foto em preto e branco de Finman emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:40 @Sam Ah não. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:40 @Mike O que isso faz aqui... Quem será que recortou isso? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:40 @Sam Será que alguém entrou aqui. Diz pegando uma arma em um revólver e logo caindo no chão. O pé de cabra fica acertando ele repetidamente e o mata. @Dreamer ofegante @Dreamer pula a janela e se destransforma no mesmo beco. @Doojoo Achava que queria justiça não matar um cara. @Sabina O cara tava planejando matar o Finman, eu fiz a coisa certa. @Doojoo Vc ainda não vai para o Céu. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:41 @Tony Mike? Mike vamos! @Mike Ah... Desculpa pai... Estou indo Mike entra no carro com o recorte na mão @Mike Hm... Será que alguém deixou isso cair...? Ou foi carregado pelo vento até aqui...? Hm... nem tá ventando... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:45 Um dia depois Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:46 Depois de se arrumar, Mike desce as escadas e vê a nóticia da morte de Andrew emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:46 Mike vê nas notícias. "@Moça do Jornal Andrew Burton é encontrado morto em sua propriedade. O homem parece ter sido espancado por um pé de cabra. A Polícia entrevistou a possível ex-namorada dele mas não conseguiu vincular a jovem no crime. Os agressores são desconhecidos."(editado) Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:47 @Mike Andrew... Burton...? Sabina...? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:48 @Sabina Quando eu entrei em sua casa, encontrei ele morto. Diz com uma roupa estranha como se tivesse cobrindo algo. @Sabina Chora. @Moça do Jornal O velório de Andrew irá ser na Sexta, essa semana. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:50 @Susan Mike, seu pai ta te esperando, não quer chegar atrasado, quer? @Mike Sim mãe só... me distraí mike entra no carro e vai a escola Mike entra na escola ainda pensando no noticiário sem prestar atenção acaba esbarrando em Liam emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:54 Sabina havia faltado. Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 14:54 Emma estava em seu lugar, no celular, como sempre. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 14:54 Todos estavam comentando sobre a morte do ex-namorado dela Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 14:55 @Mike Desculpa... Sou muito desastrado... AH LIAM! @Mike Liam, desculpa foi sem querer... Aka-Última Segunda-feira às 15:00 @Liam Eu já estou acostumando com o número de vezes que você esbarra em mim, então tá de boa. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:00 mike olha pra ele todo vermelho emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:02 Três garotos começam a rir dos dois. Um garoto central mais forte acompanhado de sua namorada padrãozinho, e mais dois, um asiático e um genérico. Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:02 Emma vê que Mike entrou na sala e vai até ele. @Emma Mike, você sabe como a Sabina está? Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:03 mike olha pra baixo envergonhado e se senta ouvindo os risos dos outros @Mike o que? ah... Não.. .desculpa... Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:05 @Emma Ah... é que ela me pediu o contato do ex-namorado dela... e eu vi no noticiário que ele morreu, só queria saber se ela estava bem... Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:05 @Mike Você acha que... Ela tem algo com isso...?(editado) @Mike Não... Esquece emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:06 Sabina chega atrasada com um tom triste. Aka-Última Segunda-feira às 15:06 Liam ignora os risos e senta na sua cadeira, centralizando sua visão no quadro Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:06 @Emma (Pensando) Parece que ele também tá pensando nisso... Finman é mais sagaz que parece. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:08 Finman olha profundamente nos olhos de Emma, sentindo que já os viu em outro lugar(editado) @Mike Hm... Talvez seja só impressão... @Mike (pensando) A maddie! me esqueci completamente! emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:10 Maddie estava lendo o Livro de Feitiços de Miraculous. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:11 Mike corre o mais rápido possível até o café Mike olha pra Maddie, envergonhado pelo atraso emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:11 Maddie fecha o livro e coloca as mãos sob a capa. @"Maddie" O-oi... Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:11 @Mike Me desculpa pelo atraso... @Mike O que estava lendo? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:12 @"Maddie" Sem problemas... @"Maddie" É um livro dos meus antepassados. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:12 @Mike Posso.... Ver? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:12 @"Maddie" Eu queria te falar que te considero muito. E te dou toda minha confiança. @"Maddie" Hmm... muda de assunto Vc viu o noticiário? Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:13 -Na casa da Emma- emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:13 @"Maddie" Parece que essa briga de Pós-Heróis e Contra-Heróis vai piorar. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:13 @Mike Hm... Sim... Triste né? Mas posso ver esse livro? já vi esse símbol oem algum lugar... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:13 @"Maddie" Penso como Finman não conseguiu inpedir.(editado) @"Maddie" Super preocupada mas logo se recupera. Okay... Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:14 Emma diz oi para seus pais sobe para seu quarto e deita em sua cama emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:14 @Sabina (pensando) Eu achava que ele ia atrapalhar tudo... mas ele tá me ajudando... Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:14 @Emma Pelo menos o Finman já está suspeitando da Sabina também... assim sinto mais fundamento nas minhas suspeitas... @Kumma Isso é, se o Mike for o Finnman, algo que você também não tem certeza. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:15 @"Maddie" Você pode achar estranho... mas meus antepassados eram heróis como Finman. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:15 Mike pega o livro pesado Obrigado, hm... @Mike Maddie, eu já vi esse símbolo antes... na casa de um amigo...(editado) Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:15 @Kumma Não acha que você suspeita de mais das coisas?(editado) @Emma Kumma, uma garota procura pelo ex-namorado e no dia seguinte ele aparece morto, ou ela queria avisar ele de algo, ou foi ela. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:16 Abre o livro e vê vários heróis Observa uma figura de uma pessoa tocando em coisas e dando vida a elas emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:17 @"Maddie" Tem vários exemplares deste livro. Tem uma réplica no Museu de Paris. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:17 @Mike Você me empresta ele? te trago amanhã(editado) emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:17 @"Maddie" essa é minha tatarataratataratarataratataratataratataratataravó. Aponta pra figura. @"Maddie" Mesmo que eu quisesse... não daria... é um livro de família. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:18 @Mike (pensando) Não posso deixar nenhuma suspeita sobre mim.... Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:18 @Kumma Você não acha que já tem mistérios de mais para solucionar? emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:19 @"Maddie" Mas pode ter dois minutos com ele pq vou ao banheiro. Sai Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:19 @Mike Ok? @Mike Pega seu celular e vai rapidamente tirando várias fotos das páginas Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:20 @Emma Eles ficam pra depois... um assassinato é mais importante que a identidade secreta dos outros heróis. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:20 @Doojoo Você tá ficando louca!? @Sabina Se acalme pequena, tá tudo dando certo. Se lembra? Ele é a segunda suspeita do Finman. @Doojoo Vou tentar fingir que você não tá louca. Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:21 @Emma (Pensando) Não posso estar errada dessa vez... ou posso? Não. Eu estou certa. Eu estou totalmente certa de que... eu estou positiva de que... Argh. Eu tenho certeza! Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:21 @Mike Hm... Isso parece muito importante... Preciso de mais tempo... @Mike Uma mentirinha não mata... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:21 Maddie sai do banheiro. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:21 Mike esconde o celular emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:21 @"Maddie" O que estava fazendo!? Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 @Kumma Bem... não acho que precise de mim para isso, então vou tirar um cochilo. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 Mike abre uma rede social Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 Kumma entra no bolso de Emma e começa a dormir. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 @Sabina (pensando) Hm.. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 @Mike Eu tava só checando meu Facebook emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 Bagunça o cabelo de Mike um pouco e tira uma foto. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:22 @Mike (Pensando) MEU DEUS COMO EU FIZ ISSO emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:23 Ela meche um pouco e com um app pinta seu cabelo de azul. @"Maddie" Eu tava pensando. Você n é igualzinho o Finman?(editado) Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:23 @Mike Maddie, eu realmente precisava desse livro por um dia emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:24 @"Maddie" Você pode me dizer o motivo? Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:24 @Mike Eu já vi essa coisa no quarto do meu primo @Mike Ele não quis me dizer o que era... @Mike Depois escondeu e eu nunca mais vi aquela... caixinha @Mike Eu preciso saber se ele é um dos super-heróis desse livro ou algo assim, além de que é interessante Jorge mais legal que geral-Última Segunda-feira às 15:26 @Emma Perfeito... agora como eu vou conseguir achar a Sabina? argh... vou ter que esperar até amanhã.(editado) emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:26 @"Maddie" suspira @"Maddie" Tá. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:27 @Mike Muito obrigado, podemos descobrir a identidade deles, juntos, você só precisa confiar em mim com isso @Mike Eu preciso ir agora! Mike dá um abraço em Maddie e vai embora emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:29 @"Maddie" Espera! Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:29 Mike para emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:29 Puxa o braço de Mike. @"Maddie" Posso ir na sua casa? Desculpa minha falta de confiança, mas o livro eh importantíssimo. Prometo não ficar muito tempo. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:30 @Mike Tudo bem, pode ficar lá o quanto quiser Eles vão juntos até a casa de Mike Eles chegam emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:32 Entra tímida. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:34 @Mike Oi pai, oi mãe. Essa é a Maddie, nós temos que... bem, chegar um livro para... descobrir coisas sobre meu primo... emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:34 @"Maddie" Oi senhor e sra. Mike! Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 15:34 @Tony Primo...? Você não tem nenhum... @Mike ........Primo é modo de falar, to falando do Charlie sabe? ele é praticamente um primo.... @Mike Vamos... Eles sobem as escadas e vão pro quarto emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 15:35 @"Maddie" Tá... e aí? Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 21:59 @Mike Bem, primeiro me diga tudo que sabe sobre esse livro emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 21:59 @"Maddie" Eu me pergunto porquê é tão interessado nele. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 22:00 @Mike O meu amigo de infância pode ser um desses heróis @Mike Preciso descobrir emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 22:00 @"Maddie" suspira Tá. Freezy-Última Segunda-feira às 22:00 @Mike Okay, fala aí(editado) Maddie o conta sobre seu livro, eles veem as páginas e ela vai embora, após isso Mike vai dormir. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 22:03 De Manhã, na Escola. N i u-Última Segunda-feira às 22:05 Eu sou conhecido por todos os professores da escola, embora eu seja um calouro. Meu nome é Andrew S. Blake, minha família está sempre se mudando então eu estou na cidade a apenas alguns meses, moro atualmente com minha tia Annie em uma das casas de meu pai. Vim para o Canadá por insistência de minha família, eles pagam meus estudos e provem uma mesada todo mês. Mas tem algo que eles não sabem, durante o meu tempo livre eu sou Rex Boletus, um herói com tema de sapo, mais especificamente um Dendrobates tinctorius. Como eu sei isso? Bem, eu me considero expert em todo tipo de ciência e possuo minha própria pesquisa sobre esses animais... peculiares. Meu sonho é terminar os estudos e escrever meu livro sobre animais peçonhentos e substancias venenosas! Por enquanto... eu espero que nenhum vilão ou um idiota qualquer me atrapalhe. P.V Andrew Mais um dia cansativo, acordei um pouco mais tarde hoje mas não posso me dar ao luxo sempre. Esse é o meu primeiro dia após voltar de viagem, e aproveito para ir a pé para a escola. emma x sabina yuri ♡-Última Segunda-feira às 22:16 ☆ Fim ☆